Les liens du coeur
by Lorrym
Summary: [OS] Quand Sirius, le soir du 30 octobre 1981, doit s'occuper du petit Harry pendant l'absence de ses amis.


" - Sirius, n'oublie surtout pas, j'ai mis le biberon dans la poche avant du sac. N'oublie pas de le réchauffer ! Et même si c'est Halloween demain, ne t'avise pas de le bourrer de sucreries," prévint Lily, le regard accusateur.

Sirius roula des yeux face au stress évident de son amie sous le regard amusé de James.

" - C'est bon, ça fait un an que je vous voit faire, et puis Kreattur sera là pour m'aider tu sais ? "

Lily pâlit face à cette idée avant de se mettre à crier contre le parrain de son fils :

" - J'espère que tu rigoles ? C'est à toi que j'ai confié mon fils, pas à un Elfe de maison c'est bien compris ? À toi ! "

James se mit à rire face à la gaffe de son bel ami qui lui ne semblait pas amusé. Il chercha un peu de soutient envers le Maraudeur en vain. En soufflant, Lily posa Harry dans les bras de son parrain et posa le sac remplit d'objets en tout genre et de toute évidence moldu à ses pieds.

" - Bien, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille avant qu'ils annulent notre réservation. Il doit être au lit à 20h30. Donne lui le biberon juste avant, il dort mieux le ventre plein. Et surtout, n'essayes même pas de le faire monter sur un balai ou de le faire jouer avec tout objet potentiellement dangereux. Sinon, c'est à moi que tu aura affaire. "

Sirius n'osa piper mot et se contenta d'un hochement de tête, sous le regard sévère de la jeune femme.

" - Tu as bien compris Patmol, parce que là elle rigole pas ! Elle te tuerai vraiment ! " rigola James.

" - Merci de ton soutient Cornedrue je pensais avoir compris," s'exaspéra Sirius. " Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être sa prochaine cible, " ajouta-t-il en montrant du menton Lily qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

" - Elle m'aime trop pour ça, ne t'en fait pas ! En tout cas merci de garder Harry ce soir, de nous permettre de souffler un peu. Il y a tellement de pression en ce moment que sortir de temps en temps ne nous fait pas de mal. Passez une bonne soirée, on rentrera sûrement assez tard !".

James accouru vers sa femme et l'embrassa furtivement avant de lancer un clin d'œil vers Sirius qui semblait complètement dépassé.

Le bambin se mit à gazouiller en attrapant une mèche de cheveux de son parrain qui fit une grimace de douleur.

" - Eh ben gamin, on dirai que tu as hérité de certains traits de ta mère. " Lança-t-il en libérant sa mèche brune.

Il posa le petit sur le sofa et s'assit à côté, ne sachant comment agir face à un être si... imprévisible. Harry émit une éructation accompagnée d'une partie de son dernier repas, sous le regard effaré de son parrain.

" - Et tu sais autant te tenir que ton père ! Mon pauvre, tu as tout gagné. "

L'homme se demanda comment faire pour le nettoyer. Jamais il ne toucherai cette substance ! Il fut vite tenté d'utiliser la magie, mais les recommandations de Lily étaient formelles : les moldus savaient s'en sortir sans magie, alors il le devrait aussi. Bon sang, elle s'était liguée contre lui à coup sûr !

Il parti alors prendre le sac à l'entrée de son salon puis l'ouvrit. Il y avait tellement d'objets qu'il ne savais quoi utiliser. Faisant preuve de bon sens, il prit des lingettes, un shampoing et le pyjama du petit avant de se retourner pour prendre ce dernier. Il vit alors Harry, assis, en train de basculer dangereusement vers le vide. Sirius lâcha tout ce qu'il avait pris et se jeta sous le petit pour le rattraper au vol.

" Si Lily savait ça, je serai probablement déjà mort " se dit-il avec soulagement.

Il attrapa l'enfant sous les aisselles et le porta de son bras droit, en ramassant les affaires de son autre bras. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et eut un moment de dépit en imaginant à quoi son lieu de méditation et de détente allait ressembler avec cette tornade qu'état son filleul. Il posa Harry sur la commode et entreprit de le déshabiller -tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher la substance pré-digérée- malgré les gesticulations du petit. Une fois le body enlevé, l'enfant désormais en couche eut soudain un moment calme. Il porta ses mains à sa bouche et dans un sourire qui fit paniquer Sirius, lâcha un gaz. En temps normal, Sirius aurai rigolé mais sachant qu'il devrai là aussi le nettoyer, seul l'enfant fut amusé.

Sirius entreprit alors de constater l'ampleur du désastre en enlevant la couche. Il le regretta vite, une odeur horrible assénant ses narines -Halloween n'était que le lendemain pourtant!-. Il plia la couche du mieux possible et la jeta dans la poubelle en priant pour qu'elle n'explose pas. Il attrapa alors Harry qui avait de nouveau décidé de fuir de la commode puis remarqua qu'il avait oublié de faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

"- Et mince, qu'est ce que je vais en faire ? À coup sûr il va aller faire une bêtise... Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter de le garder ? " Pesta-t-il contre lui-même.

Il mit alors l'enfant dans la baignoire puis avec une attention toute particulière envers la température, il fit couler l'eau à jet puissant. Alors que l'eau monta assez vite, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié le shampoing à côté du lavabo. Il se leva alors doucement en gardant un œil sur Harry qui babillait dans l'eau puis attrapa le flacon. Au même moment, Harry qui était pourtant assis glissa et se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. Sirius se précipita vers lui et le remonta, paniqué.

L'enfant ne sembla pas avoir été traumatisé et rigola tout en continuant d'éclabousser les alentours. Sirius s'autorisa un petit sourire tout en commençant de shampouiner l'enfant. Harry avait l'air de ne pas trop apprécier cette séance mais Sirius avait de toute façon commencé -il fallait bien finir.

Il rinça délicatement le petit en évitant de lui en mettre dans les yeux puis lui passa un coup de savon délicatement sur le corps. Une fois Harry rincé, l'homme admira son œuvre. Le bambin désormais propre regardai son parrain avec la curiosité caractérisant les enfants de son âge. Sirius fut -comme à chaque fois- frappé par les yeux du petit qui étaient la réplique exacte de ceux de sa mère. Il sorti alors son filleul du bain puis le remis sur la commode. Il le sécha doucement pendant qu'Harry battait l'air avec ses pieds puis lui mis son pyjama. Il remarqua avec dépit qu'il avait oublié la couche et défit le body en vitesse tout en priant pour que le gamin n'en profite pas. Il lui enfila la couche puis, de nouveau, son pyjama et pris l'enfant dans ses bras.

Il retourna au salon et jeta un coup d'œil vers la pendule -il était 19h40. Il avait quand même mis 30 minutes pour laver l'enfant ! Sirius se dirigea vers le sac à la quête de jouet pour occuper l'enfant pendant le temps restant avant qu'il aille au lit et trouva des petites figurines de dinosaures. Il les plaça devant l'enfant et attendit qu'un miracle se produise.

Mais les figurines ne se mirent pas à bouger, ni à faire de bruit. Rien. Et pourtant, Harry sembla s'amuser comme un fou avec, tantôt les mettant dans sa bouche, tantôt les frappant au sol.

Sirius se mit alors face à l'enfant et joua lui aussi avec un des jouets. Le jeu en lui même était plutôt ennuyeux pour un adulte de son âge -et même de sa maturité, mais les réactions du bambin face aux différents bruits qu'il pouvait faire était plutôt divertissantes. Il découvrit alors qu'Harry était pris de fous rires lorsqu'il imitai le bruit d'un avion -du peu qu'il en avait entendu dans le monde moldu.

Il continua alors son jeu pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes bien malgré lui sous les " Encoh' " incessants du petit avant de décider de mettre fin à la rigolade. Harry se mit alors sur ses deux jambes pour la première fois de la soirée et se dirigea vers la table basse ou il pris un magasine spécial Halloween.

Sirius eut du mal à comprendre ce que l'enfant voulait exactement avant que celui-ci ne s'exprime de lui-même.

" - Live ! " S'exclama sa petite voix enfantine.

Harry mit le livre à sa bouche tout en regardant son parrain qui se précipita vers lui.

" - Non gamin, ça se mange pas, ça se lit ! " Dit-il en lui ôtant le magasine de la bouche. Harry se mit à pleurer crescendo pendant que Sirius se dirigea vers le sac pour en sortir un petit livre cartonné.

Il s'assit alors en tailleur par terre et pris Harry sur ses jambes. Il ouvrit le livre et constat avec soulagement que les images bougeaient. " Enfin quelque chose qui n'est pas moldu, je commençait à me demander si il savait même que la magie existait " se dit-il avec soulagement. Il décida alors de lire l'histoire à l'enfant.

" - Alors... euh... Violette était une jeune sorcière qui... "

" - Balai ! " le coupa Harry en pointant le balai sur lequel la petite fille jouait.

" - Oui c'est ça, un balai. Donc, c'était une jeune sorcière qui voulait... "

" - Mai-on ! " continua Harry en montrant la chaumière de l'illustration.

" - On dit maison, puis je suis en train de lire je te signal ! " Lui dit Sirius, mi-amusé mi-agacé.

" - Maison ? " s'exclama Harry en levant la tête du livre pour regarder Sirius.

" - Oui, c'est bien. Bon, elle voulait rencontrer un dragon. Mais elle n'en trouvais pas alors elle parti dans la forêt en chercher. "

Sirius tourna la page et Harry recommença son manège.

" - Fo-et " murmura-t-il de sa petite voix.

" - Oui, une forêt. Elle découvrit alors un énorme dragon rouge qui s'approcha d'elle et qui... "

" - Dragon ! Dragon ! Roaarrr ! " Rugit Harry en voyant l'animal de l'illustration voler.

" - Bon, vu que tu connais mieux l'histoire que moi, lit-la tout seul ! " Dit Sirius, découragé.

" - Feu ! " s'exclama l'enfant en voyant le dragon cracher du feu.

Sirius tourna alors de nouveau la page mais cette fois-çi, laissa l'enfant se faire son cinéma seul.

" - Caillou ! Dragon bien ! Fille ! "

Mais le vocabulaire d'Harry n'était pas assez élaboré et très vite, il ne su plus comment décrire les images. Il employa alors une autre stratégie. Il pointai de son doigt les objets dont il voulait le nom puis leva les yeux vers Sirius.

" - Ça, c'est une rivière " Dit Sirius en regardant ce que l'enfant montrai.

Mais Harry ne répéta pas et se contenta de pointer à nouveau du doigt le même endroit.

" - Ri-vi-ère, " articula Sirius au petit.

" - Iviè " S'exclama Harry.

Sirius ne voulant pas se prendre la tête se contenta de lui murmurer un " bien " à chaque fois que le petit répétai ce qu'il disait. Après tout, c'était pas lui son père !

Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui fit savoir qu'il était 20h20 et qu'il n'avait donc plus que dix minutes pour donner le biberon au petit et le coucher.

Il souleva alors Harry et le reposa par terre avant de prendre le biberon et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il le réchauffa -grâce à la magie, il fallait l'admettre- puis une fois que la température lui avait semblé bonne, il donna le biberon au petit.

Mais Harry le lui rendit.

" - Toi ! "

" - Quoi ? Tu veux que je le boive ? " s'exclama Sirius, surpris.

" - Non, pouh moi ! " Dit Harry, frustré.

Sirius pris alors Harry qui tenais toujours le biberon et s'assit sur le sofa. L'enfant se lova alors dans ses bras en position allongé tout en buvant son biberon. Sirius le tint d'une main même si c'était Harry qui le soutenait réellement.

Le bambin le regarda alors dans les yeux pendant qu'il buvait. Des yeux remplis d'amour, d'innocence et de désir de savoir.

Il aurait aimé que tout cela ne dur à jamais, mais il savait bien que la situation l'en empêcherai. Pour la première fois de la soirée, Sirius pensait au danger. Il vira de suite ces pensées noires de son esprit et regarda son filleul qui commençait à s'endormir.

Lily avait raison, le nourrir avait un effet miraculeux sur lui -peut-être était-ce un héritage de James qui avait lui aussi toujours eu cette tendance à grignoter quand quelque chose le tracassais.

Petit à petit, Harry ferma les yeux et ses mains arrêtèrent de soutenir le biberon. Sirius enleva délicatement la tétine de sa bouche et le pose à côté de lui. Il se surprit à admirer l'enfant.

" - Tu est tellement petit. Comment peux-tu déjà être en danger ? " soupira-t-il.

Harry ne réagi pas. Il dormait paisiblement. Sirius se leva alors doucement puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il posa Harry sur son lit qui paraissait trop grand pour lui et le couvrit de sa couverture. L'enfant eut un sursaut inexpliqué mais ne sembla pas se réveiller ce qui soulagea Sirius.

" - Je ne peux peut-être pas changer les couches ou te raconter une histoire mais je peux te promettre que je ferai tout pour toi. Tu n'est pas le fils des Maraudeurs pour rien. " murmura Sirius en caressant la joue de l'enfant. "Celui qui ose mettre la main sur toi aura à faire à moi. "

L'homme regarda le petit, qui sourit dans son sommeil comme s'il se savait en sécurité. Sirius avait au début eu peur en sachant qu'il devrai garder la terreur de James. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait eu le choix, Remus était encore trop affaibli par la pleine lune et Peter avait eu une réunion de famille d'urgence, comme de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Il avait donc été contraint d'accueillir Harry chez lui, n'étant pas le gardien des secrets de la résidence Potter.

Il ne put que le remercier de cette urgence. Grâce à ça, il avait pu connaître son filleul et désormais, il pouvais dire qu'il savais s'occuper de lui, qu'il en était responsable. Oui, il était redevable envers Peter pour cet empêchement.

Il contempla une énième fois cet enfant qui semblait en ce moment même si paisible alors qu'un danger planait au dessus de lui. Un enfant si innocent alors qu'il devrait plus tard être confronté à la mort, à la souffrance. Un enfant si petit mais qui devra porter le poids du monde sorcier sur ses épaules. Mais surtout, c'était un enfant tout simplement. Attendrissant, joyeux, comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

Alors, il s'allongea à côté du fils de James en se promettant de faire de son mieux pour le protéger et pour préserver cette lueur de joie dans son regard, puis il s'endormit à son tour en attendant que James et Lily ne reviennent de leur soirée en amoureux pour récupérer leur fils tant aimé.


End file.
